The traditional techniques associated with rejoining severed tubular organs in a body comprises sewing together the severed area with very fine thread that is approximately three times finer then a human hair, performed with a magnifying device, so that the work can accurately monitored. It should be apparent, that with precision work of this nature, a substantial amount of time is required to join together two such articles, and in situations such as these, time is essential in effecting the rejoining since an area deprived of blood can suffer irreversible damage. The time demands become substantially more aggravated when the nature of the injury is quite extensive, and plural arteries require joining, for example when a hand is severed. Currently, an excess of twenty hours is required to rejoin a severed hand, and therefore the hand to be joined should be preserved by packing in ice or the like so as to increase the likelihood that the rejoining of the hand will suffer from a minimal amount of irreversible damage.